Platypus Day/2012
Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. On non-HD feeds, the marathon was aired pan and scan. Disney Channel US 9:00am - "Jerk De Soleil" / "Toy to the World" 9:25am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - "Jason Segel" 9:30am - "Put That Putter Away" / "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" 9:55am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - "Cedric the Entertainer" 10:00am - "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" / "Oil on Candace" 10:25am - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - "Miss Piggy" 10:30am - "Interview With a Platypus" / "Tip of the Day" 11:00am - "Don't Even Blink" / "Chez Platypus" 11:30am - "Perry Lays an Egg" / "Gaming the System" Noon - "Oh, There You Are, Perry" / "Swiss Family Phineas" 12:30pm - "Day of the Living Gelatin" / "Elementary My Dear Stacy" 1:00pm - "No More Bunny Business" / "Spa Day" 1:30pm - "Undercover Carl" / "Hip Hip Parade" 2:00pm - "Cheer Up Candace" / "Fireside Girl Jamboree" 2:30pm - "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" / "Suddenly Suzy" 3:00pm - "Wizard of Odd" 3:30pm - "What Do It Do?" / "Atlantis" 4:00pm - "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" 4:30pm - "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" / "A Real Boy" 5:00pm - "Skiddley Whiffers" / "Tour de Ferb" 5:30pm - "Misperceived Monotreme" 5:45pm - "Doof Dynasty" 6:00pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 7:30pm - "Mom's in the House" 7:45pm - "Perry The Actorpus" (Disney Channel premiere) Disney XD 8:00am - "Perry The Actorpus" (U.S. premiere) 8:15am - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 10:00am - "Ask a Foolish Question" / "Misperceived Monotreme" 10:30am - "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" / "A Real Boy" 11:00am - "Skiddley Whiffers" / "Tour de Ferb" 11:30am - "Wizard of Odd" Noon - "It's About Time!" 12:30pm - "Split Personality" / "Brain Drain" 1:00pm - "Jerk De Soleil" / "Toy to the World" 1:30pm - "Nerds of a Feather" 2:00pm - "Put That Putter Away" / "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" 2:30pm - "Interview With a Platypus" / "Tip of the Day" 3:00pm - "Don't Even Blink" / "Chez Platypus" 3:30pm - "Traffic Cam Caper" / "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" 4:00pm - "Let's Take a Quiz" / "At the Car Wash" 4:30pm - "Day of the Living Gelatin" / "Elementary My Dear Stacy" 5:00pm - "Oh, There You Are, Perry" / "Swiss Family Phineas" 5:30pm - "Perry Lays an Egg" / "Gaming the System" 6:00pm - "Cheer Up Candace" / "Fireside Girl Jamboree" 6:30pm - "No More Bunny Business" / "Spa Day" 7:00pm - "What Do It Do?" / "Atlantis" 7:30pm - "Undercover Carl" / "Hip Hip Parade" Disney XD Canada 6:00am - "Ask a Foolish Question" / "Misperceived Monotreme" 6:30am - "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" / "A Real Boy" 7:00am - "Skiddley Whiffers" / "Tour de Ferb" 7:30am - "Wizard of Odd" 8:00am - "Got Game?" / "Comet Kermillian" 8:30am - "Split Personality" / "Brain Drain" 9:00am - "Ready for the Bettys" / "The Flying Fishmonger" 9:30am - "Nerds of a Feather" 10:00am - "Monster from the Id" / "Gi-Ants" (Disney XD Premiere) 10:30am - "Put That Putter Away" / "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" 11:00am - "Interview With a Platypus" / "Tip of the Day" 11:30am - "Don't Even Blink" / "Chez Platypus" Noon - "Traffic Cam Caper" / "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" 12:30pm - "Let's Take a Quiz" / "At the Car Wash" 1:00pm - "Day of the Living Gelatin" / "Elementary My Dear Stacy" 1:30pm - "Oh, There You Are, Perry" / "Swiss Family Phineas" 2:00pm - "Perry Lays an Egg" / "Gaming the System" 2:30pm - "My Fair Goalie" 3:00pm - "Cheer Up Candace" / "Fireside Girl Jamboree" 3:30pm - "No More Bunny Business" / "Spa Day" 4:00pm - "What Do It Do?" / "Atlantis" 4:30pm - "Undercover Carl" / "Hip Hip Parade" 5:00pm - "Bad Hair Day" / "Meatloaf Surprise" 5:30pm - "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" / "Suddenly Suzy" 6:00pm - "Ferb Latin" / "Lotsa Latkes" 6:30pm - "Monster from the Id" / "Gi-Ants" 7:00pm - "Escape from Phineas Tower" / "The Remains of the Platypus" (Disney XD Premiere) 7:30pm - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 9:30pm - "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" 10:00pm - "Escape from Phineas Tower" / "The Remains of the Platypus" 10:30pm - "Ask a Foolish Question" / "Misperceived Monotreme" 11:00pm - "Tri-Stone Area" / "Doof Dynasty" 11:30pm - "Excaliferb" (Disney XD Premiere) Disney Channel Asia (GMT +07:00 / +08:00) 9:00am - "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" 9:30am - "Ask a Foolish Question" / "Misperceived Monotreme" 10:00am - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension 11:30am - "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" / "A Real Boy" Noon - "Perry The Actorpus" / "The Remains of the Platypus" ("The Remains of the Platypus" as a premiere) 12:30pm -" Tri-Stone Area" / "Doof Dynasty" 1:00pm - "My Fair Goalie" 1:30pm - "Perry Lays an Egg" / "Gaming the System" 2:00pm - "Interview With a Platypus" / "Tip of the Day" 2:30pm - "Don't Even Blink" / "Chez Platypus" 3:00pm - "Oh, There You Are, Perry" / "Swiss Family Phineas" 3:30pm - "Perry The Actorpus" / "The Remains of the Platypus" (Replay) Disney Channel Brazil (GMT -03:00 / -02:00) 11:00am - "Ask a Foolish Question" / "Misperceived Monotreme" 11:30am - "Bad Hair Day" / "Meatloaf Surprise" Noon - "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" / "A Real Boy" 12:30pm - "Jerk De Soleil" / "Toy to the World" 13:00pm - "Put That Putter Away" / "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" 13:30pm - "Interview With a Platypus" / "Tip of the Day" 14:00pm - "Don't Even Blink" / "Chez Platypus" 14:30pm - "Traffic Cam Caper" / "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" 15:00pm - "Let's Take a Quiz" / "At the Car Wash" 15:30pm - "Day of the Living Gelatin" / "Elementary My Dear Stacy" 16:00pm - "Oh, There You Are, Perry" / "Swiss Family Phineas" 16:30pm - "Perry Lays an Egg" / "Gaming the System" 17:00pm - "Cheer Up Candace" / "Fireside Girl Jamboree" 17:30pm - "No More Bunny Business" / "Spa Day" 18:00pm - "What Do It Do?" / "Atlantis" 18:30pm - "Undercover Carl" / "Hip Hip Parade" 19:00pm - "Nerds of a Feather" 19:30pm - Take Two with Phineas and Ferb - "NX Zero" 19:35pm - "The Remains of the Platypus" (Premiere) 19:50pm - "Perry The Actorpus" (Premiere) Website *In the official website for 2012, there are some downloads available, like the mp3 file of Platypus Walk and a video tutorial showing how to do the dance, plus new downloadable wallpapers. Activities *Watch The Platypus Walk dance lesson video Continuity *The Disney Channel US marathon had 3 repeats of both Learn to Draw Perry and Learn to Draw Agent P. ("Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon") Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings *The cast of Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! joined "flash mobs" in doing The Platypus Walk on March 2, 2012 (Platypus Eve) before their stage shows in Broward County, Florida. *Visitors to Disney Store locations around the USA got a free paper fedora similar to Agent P's for stopping by while supplies lasted. Category:Marathons Category:Real World events Category:Perry the Platypus Category:P